Holiday Spirit
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan gets into Christmas but to him, Scott doesn't want any part of it. Whats wrong with this picture? Hope you guys enjoy!


It was Christmas. Everyone was excited, all but Logan. Marie smiled as Jubilee and Kitty came into the kitchen to help bake cookies with her. It was Christmas Eve and the whole mansion was decorated. Some of the students dressed up as little elves, some as reindeer. Bobby dressed up as Rudolf.

"I can totally not wait until tomorrow, especially when Logan puts the Santa Claus suit on. I'm so happy he finally made up his mind on doing it," Jubilee said as she stuffed some cookie dough in her mouth.

"It's not like he _wanted _to. I kinda forced him," Marie said and smiled at the two girls.

"Marie! I thought he chose to," Jubilee said, her eyes widened.

"Logan choosing to dress up? Ha! You are out of your mind, I think that dough is getting' to your head."

"Well, it is good," Kitty added as she too stuffed cookie dough in her mouth. Ororo entered the kitchen, a little female elf costume on, humming while turning the oven on.

"I'm making Ham for Chris—"

"No, I told Logan to make the Ham. He has a special recipe he uses," Marie told her as she licked her fingers and shook her head. Scott then walked inside.

"What recipe is that, Bourbon? Beer? Whiskey?"

"No, honey and brown sugar," Logan said, following in right behind.

Ororo sighed heavily, "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothin' Darlin'. I happen to love your cookin'. That's why I get ya t'make breakfast for me all the time."

"Well thank you for that little note Logan," she said sarcastically.

"Y'welcome," he said and winked.

"Anyways, Logan…did you try on your suit," Marie asked, not looking at him. Logan sighed and hit his forehead.

"Of course not dear," he said sarcastically and walked over to them, scooping out some cookie dough with his finger.

"Logan! Those are for the kids," Kitty yelled and pushed him.

"Whoa, calm down munchkin! I only had a finger full," he said and scooped another and ran out of the kitchen.

Kitty groaned and shook her head, scooping another bit for the last cookie.

---------------

"I don't care Scooter! I'm makin' the damn Christmas Ham, whether you like it or not! You and Xavier told me to get into the _Christmas Spirit_ so here I am!"

"Boys," Ororo said firmly and placed her hands on her hips. The both of them looked at her simultaneously. "Enough arguing. This is suppose to be a happy time," she said and waved her arms around slightly.

"Well, little Mr. Sparky here won't leave me alone when I'm tryin' to be happy!" Logan's voice rose angrily as he looked at Scott.

"Then stop bein' an ass about it," Scott yelled and walked away, muttering a few words.

Logan shook his head and walked away. "Ass."

It was later that night when Logan was helping with the tree when Scott interrupted him. "Logan I told you to use the white lights, not the colored ones!"

"Scott, calm down! They're lights! The kids told me to use the colored ones. I couldn't resist it, they looked so damn cute."

"When I tell you to do somethin', you do it," Scott said, pushing Logan in the chest with his pointer and middle finger.

"Hey, don't tell me what I will and will not do! You are not my father! And don't push me," he said and pushed Scott back, the same way, as he said the word 'push'.

"Then don't push me," Scott said, pushing Logan back.

"Then don't push me!"

"Don't push me!!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Stop pushin' me like a little pansy!"

"Stop calling me names Logan!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll push you again!"

"Then I'll push you again," Logan said and crossed his arms.

"You will not."

"Oh yes I will!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"You gotta be able to kick that high first Sparky!"

"Boys," Ororo and Jean yelled. Both boys looked at them. "Mistletoe," they both said and pointed.

Both men stopped, furrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Mistletoe?" They then, slowly, looked up, finding a fresh mistletoe hanging above them. "Oh my God," they yelled and ran from each other, gagging.

"Like I said, enough with the arguing," Ororo said and walked out, Jean following.


End file.
